liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Liaden Tenets
Luck or The Luck *Clan Korval is frequently referred to as "lucky" in a not always good way. *When Rool Tiazan met Jela and Cantra yos'Phelium he noted how the Luck surrounds them: **“Lucky!” Cantra laughed. Rool Tiazan smiled sweetly. “Doubt it not. Between the two of you, the luck moves so swiftly that the effect —— to those such as my lady and myself —— is nothing short of gravitational. We were pulled quite off of our intended course.” ... “The luck is a natural force, Lady Cantra. It is neither positive nor negative; it obeys the laws binding its existence and cares not how its courses alter the lives through which it flows.”Crystal Soldier, ch 31 *Another interesting discussion of Korval's unpredictable gravitational Luck is instigated by Tassi, in Neogenesis Neogenesis, ch 20 "Surebleak" part II **"with Random Event trotting at your heel like a half-trained hound"Dragon Ship *The Luck was drawn to Korval's "gaudy display of energy" at the founding ceremony for the new-born clan, in the presence of pilot Cantra yos'Phelium, young Tor An yos'Galan and a small, potted Tree.The Luck suddenly pulled Rool Tiazan to Quick Passage: **"I was borne on the wings of such a maelstrom of luck and possibility...the luck swirls not merely about the environs of this star system or more nearly this planet but here, on this ship. I suspect that what has been bound into that book which you hold is the cause of these unexpected alterations. May I see and hold the book, pilot?"Crystal Dragon, ch 32 Complex Logic Laws *Sweeping laws that condemn all self-aware AI "machines" and independent intelligences on Liaden and Terran worlds *"The Complex Logic Laws were the result of a war waged hundreds of years ago, when two human powers threw massive AI navies at each other and nearly annihilated themselves. Being human, they blamed the tools...and made it illegal to be, manufacture, or shelter an independent logic."(Neogenesis synopsis) *The laws were written hastily and in irrational fear, in the wake of the war. As such, they have not been rigorously tested since their inception''Neogenesis'', ch 20 "Surebleak" part V *for centuries, the laws have been enforced by a branch of the Liaden Scouts (see The Scouts)Balance of Trade, including Scout Captain yos'Thadi, archivist in charge of hazardous and contraband technology, who calls independent intelligences "an abomination"Neogenesis, ch 20 "Surebleak" part V *more recently, the laws have been challenged in precedent-setting cases for first Jeeves Intelligent Design and about 20 years later, Bechimo Neogenesis, ch 20 "Surebleak" part VI Rank Rings *The delm's ring of office is worn on the third finger of the left hand.Balance of Trade, Day 139, SY 1118''I Dare'', ch 31 **When the ring is held in trust, as Nova did for Val Con, it is worn on the second finger of the left hand.I Dare, ch 12''I Dare'', ch 31 *The thodelm's ring of office is worn on the second finger of the left hand.Local Custom, ch 29 *The Boss of Surebleak's ring of office is worn on the second finger of the left hand;I Dare, ch 11 the same finger that Korval-pernard'i wears the ring "in trust" for the delm.I Dare, ch 12 ("Just so. Balance is owing." He slid the bogus Ring onto his left hand - onto the ''second finger of his left hand - and held it up to catch the sullen light.'I Dare'', ch 11) Liaden Bows Bows describing the relationship of bower and bowee These may be layered, with a single bow suggesting more than one of the relationships that exist between the people involved.Balance of Trade, Day 108, SY 1118 (see also: Liaden modes of speech) *bow between adults **"Adult-to-Adult"Local Custom, ch 25''Scout's Progress'', ch 32 *bow between business associates''Alliance of Equals'', ch 24''Alliance of Equals'', ch 26 *bow between clanmembers **"bow between Clanmembers"Carpe Diem, ch 14 *bow between comrades **"the special bow made between comrades" **"the bow between comrades"Balance of Trade, Day 123, SY 1118Landed Alien **"bowed as between comrades"Dragon Ship, ch 33 *bow between equals **"The bow between equals"Local Custom, ch 33''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 26''Conflict of Honors'', ch 7''Conflict of Honors'', ch 10''Saltation'', ch 18''Agent of Change'', ch 9''Carpe Diem'', ch 51''I Dare'', ch 19''I Dare'', ch 20''I Dare'', ch 30''I Dare'', ch 31''Alliance of Equals'', ch 2 **"swept the bow between equals""A Choice of Weapons" **"bowed as between equals"Local Custom, ch 3''Agent of Change'', ch 2''Alliance of Equals'', ch 4 **"bowed, equal to equal"Plan B, ch 35''I Dare'', ch 9 **"bowed a polite if minimal bow of equal recognition, close enough to a Terran nod as to be indistinguishable except by one raised in an exacting house"Misfits **"bowed in what the Protocol module tagged as the mode between equals"Ghost Ship ch 26 **can be finessed: on one occasion Delm Etgora greeted Delm Korval with the bow between equals augmented with "the trader's hand-sign for 'master'", which Korval acknowledged with a bow "just short of full Equal"; on another occasion Thodelm Tiazan greeted Thodelm yos'Phelium with a bow "a shade deeper than equality of rank demanded, as if maybe Val Con had more time in grade"Plan B, ch 4 *bow between kin **"The man bowed lightly - as between kin"Local Custom, ch 18 **"The man bowed greeting between kin" **"bowed as kin"I Dare, ch 7 **"inclined slightly from the waist in the small bow permitted between kin"Dragon in Exile, ch 1 **"a small bow, between kin"Neogenesis, ch 20 "Surebleak" part II *bow between members of a Guild **"he bowed as to a fellow Guildmember"Scout's Progress, ch 10 *bows between pilots **"bowed, pilot-to-pilot"Hidden Resources **"the heavy nod that was an acceptable Liaden greeting between pilots"Neogenesis, ch 20 "Surebleak" part III *bows from doorkeeper to visitor **"the kid bowed, very careful, hand over heart, and lisped, 'Who requests entry?'" *bows from an adult **"Adult to Person of Rank"Local Custom, ch 20 *bows from an agent **"bowed low, as agent to lord"Conflict of Honors, ch 26 *bows from an apprentice **"apprentice to master" *bows from a child **"child to elder"Necessity's Child, ch 13 **"child to a favored elder"Trade Secret, ch 21 **"Child to Clan Elder" **"child to parent"Necessity's Child, ch 20 *bows from Child of the House (who may be an adult) **Child of the House to Honored Guest(s)Scout's Progress, ch 25 **Child of a Delm to an Ally **"child-of-the-House-to-visitor" **"child-of-the-House-to-guest"Mouse and Dragon, ch 34 **"bowed as housechild"I Dare, ch 7 *bows from a clan member **"Clanmember to Delm" **"Clanmember to First Speaker" **"bow between Clanmembers"Carpe Diem, ch 14 *bows from a delm **"delm to clanmember"I Dare, ch 31 **"delm to thodelm"I Dare, ch 31 **"Delm to Child of an Ally's House" **"Delm to Delm"Scout's Progress, ch 16''Misfits'' **"delm-to-one-not-of-the-clan"Mouse and Dragon, ch 6 *bows from an elder **"Kareen paused on the threshold long enough to incline her head - Elder to Younger"Local Custom, ch 7 **"elder to young person of rank" **"elder to junior" *bows from an elder sibling **"an elder brother's affectionate bow"I Dare, ch 24 *bows from an employee **"employee to employer"I Dare, ch 31 *bows from an employer **"employer to employee"I Dare, ch 57 *bows from an expert **"expert to higher ranked generalist" *bows from one who is greater **"from greater to lesser"I Dare, ch 44 *bows from a guest **"honor to a child of the house" **Guest to House Child **"guest-to-one-of-the-House"Mouse and Dragon, ch 14 **"guest-to-host, augmented with the hand-sign between kin" *bows from junior to senior **"junior to senior"Saltation, ch 42 ** "bow-to-senior-from-junior"Ghost Ship ch 28 ** "bowed -- junior to master"Dragon in Exile, ch 9 *bows from one who is lesser **"from lesser to greater"Plan B, ch 6 *bows from master to student **"master to apprentice"Alliance of Equals, ch 7 **"master to adult student" **"Master to Novice" *bows from member of the house to retainer **"member of the house to retainer" *bows from oathbound to lord **"bowed, oathbound to lord"I Dare, ch 13 *bows from oathsworn to oathholder **"bowed once more - oathsworn to oathholder"I Dare, ch 30 *bows from a public servant **"the bow of a ranking public servant to person of unknown melant'i"I Dare, ch 55 *bows from retainer to member of the house **"retainer to son of the house" *bows from senior to junior **"senior to junior" **"Senior Trader to Junior" *bows from servant to lord **"bowed, from servant to lord"Dragon in Exile, ch 13 *bows from shopkeeper to customer **"a shopkeeper's bow""Phoenix" *bows from a stranger **"Stranger to Outworlder" *bows from a student **"student to mentor, thankful for advice"Trade Secret, ch 15 **"Student to Master"Scout's Progress, ch 6''I Dare'', ch 18 **"bow of student to teacher"Carpe Diem, ch 16''Alliance of Equals'', ch 1''Alliance of Equals'', ch 14 **"bowed as student to honored instructor"Plan B, ch 13 **"bowing from student to instructor"Necessity's Child, ch 34 **"student-to-master"Dragon in Exile, ch 35 *bows from a subordinate **"subordinate to superior" *bows from one of superior rank **"bowed, briefly, as one of superior rank to lesser"Dragon in Exile, ch 1 *bows from a Terran **"bowed stiffly in the Terran mode"Conflict of Honors, ch 6 *bows from a thodelm **"thodelm to delm"I Dare, ch 31 **"Head of Line to Delm of another Clan" *bows from a visitor **"Visitor to the House"Scout's Progress, ch 36 **"visitor-to-child-of-the-House" *bows to an ally **Child of a Delm to an Ally *bows to the ancestors **"bowed ... as one unworthy to the honored ancestors"Dragon in Exile, ch 37 *bows to an apprentice **"master to apprentice"Alliance of Equals, ch 7 *bows to authority **"a simple bow to ranking authority"Trade Secret, ch 28 **"bowed as one to the ultimate authority"I Dare, ch 55 **"honor to authority" *bows to Child of the House **"Child of the House of an Ally" **"most honored child of the house" **"honor to a child of the house" **Guest to House Child **"Delm to Child of an Ally's House" **"visitor-to-child-of-the-House" *bows to a delm **"Delm to Delm" **"Clanmember to Delm"I Dare, ch 31 **"thodelm to delm"I Dare, ch 31 **"Head of Line to Delm of another Clan" *bows to an elder **"child to elder"Necessity's Child, ch 13 **"child to a favored elder" **"Child to Clan Elder" **"bow of youth to age"Agent of Change, ch 4 ***"Slowly, hands hanging loose, he performed the bow of youth to age" ... "He bent with the suppleness of a dance until his forehead brushed his knee, then unbent as slowly and stood waiting to be acknowledged."Agent of Change, ch 5 *bows to the First Speaker of a clan **"Clanmember to First Speaker" *bows to one who is greater **"from lesser to greater"Plan B, ch 6 *bows to a guest **"honor to the guest" **Child of the House to Honored Guest(s) **"Bow to the Guest" **"child-of-the-House-to-guest" **"honored guest of the House"Neogenesis, ch 20 "Surebleak" part II *bows to a host **"bow to the host" **"guest-to-host, augmented with the hand-sign between kin" *bows to a junior **"elder to junior" *bows to one who is lesser **"from greater to lesser"I Dare, ch 44 *bows to a lord **"bowed low, as agent to lord" **"to the lord of the house"Dragon in Exile, ch 6 *bows to a Master **"Trader to Master" **"Honor to the Master" (from one yet a student) **"Student to Master"I Dare, ch 18 **"Esteem for a Master"Scout's Progress, ch 7 **"quite a creditable bow to the master"Mouse and Dragon, ch 21 **"honor-to-a-master"Mouse and Dragon, ch 23 **"novice-to-master"Mouse and Dragon, ch 29''I Dare'', ch 2''I Dare'', ch 10 **"apprentice to master" ** "bowed -- junior to master"Dragon in Exile, ch 9 **"student-to-master"Dragon in Exile, ch 35 **"bowed to the master's honor"Alliance of Equals, ch 3 *bows to a mentor **"student to mentor, thankful for advice" *bows to an outworlder **"Stranger to Outworlder" *"bow to the parents of one's most admired mentor"I Dare, ch 37 *bows to a person of rank **"Adult to Person of Rank" **"elder to young person of rank" **"bow to someone of rank"Misfits *bow to ranking authority **"a simple bow to ranking authority"Trade Secret, ch 28 *bows to a superior **"subordinate to superior" *bows to a teacher **"bow of student to teacher"Carpe Diem, ch 16''Alliance of Equals'', ch 1''Alliance of Equals'', ch 14 *bows to a thodelm **"Subordinate Person to Head of Line" **"respect to the thodelm" **"greeting-a-thodelm-not-one's-own" (includes a particular hand gesture) *bows to the ultimate authority **"bowed as one to the ultimate authority"I Dare, ch 55 *bows to a victor **"bowed vanquished to victor"Alliance of Equals, ch 1 *bows to a visitor **"child-of-the-House-to-visitor" *some kind of bow from inferior to superior, not precisely specified **"bowed, hand over heart, as he had seen the scout give to their captain"Plan B, ch 17 Other bows *acceptance **"Tan Sim's bow of acceptance"Balance of Trade, Day 178, SY 1118 **"acceptance of the word of an expert"Trade Secret, ch 4 **"acceptance of a joint necessity"Trade Secret, ch 5 **"a pretty bow of thanks, and of acceptance"Trade Secret, ch 11 **"acceptance of a necessity"Trade Secret, ch 19 **"accepting necessity and challenge" **"The Scout bowed the acceptance of the honor" **"acceptance of honor given"Trade Secret, ch 27 **"accepting the word of one of another clan" **"a bow of her own, accepting his admiration" **"a low bow, accepting a debt too deep to repay""This House" **a bow, "very deep and with flourishes", which accompanies the verbal statement "I will be the instrument of your will"Saltation, ch 30 **"acceptance of respect and recognition of the--honor, was it, of being thus acknowledged?"Plan B, ch 4 **"rose to bow acceptance"Plan B, ch 21 **"bow of accepting necessary burdens"Misfits **"his own bow was crisp with acceptance"Moon on the Hills **"bowed acceptance"Roving Gambler **"grateful acceptance of the delm's word"The Rifle's First Wife **"inclined her head in the Liaden I-accept-This"Dragon Ship, ch 3 **"a bow that she thought meant he accepted responsibility"Dragon Ship, ch 37 **"bowed lightly, accepting her judgment in this"Dragon in Exile, ch 32 **"inclined her head at just the correct angle for a gracious acceptance of his thanks"Alliance of Equals, ch 14 *accepting a treasure **"bowed as one accepting a treasure"Plan B, ch 6 *acknowledgment''Saltation'', ch 7 **a small bow of acknowledgment, used in conversation to indicate that one has taken in what the other speaker has said, appears many times throughout the series; it is not uncommonly compared or contrasted with the nod that a Terran might use for the same purpose **"bowed, acknowledging that he had heard her"Misfits **"bowed, acknowledging that he'd heard"Misfits **"bowed, acknowledging receipt of information"Misfits **"bow of acknowledgment"''Roving Gambler'Dragon Ship'', ch 31''Dragon in Exile'', ch 16 **"returned Win Ton's bow with one of acknowledgment"Dragon Ship, ch 37 **"The gentleman inclined gravely from the waist, not so much a bow as an acknowledgment of having heard"Dragon Ship, Epilogue *acknowledgment of a concern **"the Scout used a bow indicating 'I understand your concern'"Trade Secret, ch 6 *acknowledgment of a debt **"bowed as one who was cognizant of debt" **"acknowledging what?--personal debt, personal respect?--to the clan of an ally or friend of his clan?"Plan B, ch 4 **"bowed in acknowledgment of the debt"I Dare, ch 11 **"bowed, as one acknowledging a debt"Dragon in Exile, ch 1 *acknowledgment of a debt-partner **"bowed as one acknowledging a debt-partner"Mouse and Dragon, ch 5 *acknowledgment of a debt too deep to repay **"a low bow, accepting a debt too deep to repay""This House" ** "the bow of one who acknowledges an unpayable debt"Carpe Diem, ch 26 **"bow of one owing a debt beyond paying"Misfits **"the bow was of one acknowledging a debt too great to Balance"Kin Ties **"swept a bow, as one acknowledging an unpayable debt"Dragon in Exile, ch 25 **"bowed as one acknowledging a debt which can never be repaid"Alliance of Equals, ch 35 *acknowledgment of a debt truly owed **"Jethri took a deep breath, began the count in his head, moved the right arm--''so''--on the same beat extending the left leg--''so''--and bent from the waist, forehead on an interception course with the left knee. At the count of fourteen, he stopped moving, holding the pose for six beats, then reversed the count, coming slowly to his full height, right hand and left leg withdrawing to their more usual positions--and he was at rest."Balance of Trade, Day 67, SY 1118 *acknowledgment of a delm's right to order things **"acknowledging a delm's right to order things"Moon on the Hills *acknowledgment of a difficult task well performed **"Jethri bowed acknowledgment, offering honour for a difficult task well performed." *acknowledgment of a hit **"acknowledgment of a hit" **"acknowledging a hit" *acknowledgment of a point made **"acknowledged the point with another bow"Misfits *acknowledgment of a student's triumph **"Master tel'Ondor ... bowed, acknowledging a student's triumph." *acknowledgment of a reciprocal trade opportunity **"acknowledging a reciprocal trade opportunity"Trade Secret, ch 29 *acknowledgment of an insufficiency in the bow itself **"his best bow yet, with a reasonable flourish and an understanding that his sleeves were not long enough to give emphasis"Trade Secret, prologue *acknowledgment of an introduction **"bowed acknowledgement of the introduction"Local Custom, ch 17 **"They exchanged bows, each accepting the other's introduction"Mouse and Dragon, ch 31 *acknowledgment of an oath of service **"bowed, acknowledging his receipt of her oath"I Dare, ch 11 *acknowledgment of thanks offered **"bowed, graciously acknowledging the offered thanks"Local Custom, ch 13 *acknowledgment of truth received **"Bar Jan bowed the acknowledgment of truth received." *acknowledgment of receiving more honor than one deserves(?) **"It was a pure marvel, this bow, swept as if the work leathers were the most costly of High House evening dress. One long arm curved aside and up, holding the imaginary cloak gracefully away as the sleek dark head brushed one elegant out-thrust leg."Scout's Progress, ch 13 *admission of error **"admission of ... error of judgment" **"error" **"bowed as one who has discovered oneself in error"Code of Honor *admission of failure **"admission of failure" *affection **"affection for close kin"Trade Secret, epilogue **"He bowed gratitude and affection" **"the bow of affection and esteem"Carpe Diem, ch 6 **"affection and honored esteem"Local Custom, ch 11 *affirmation **"Jethri bowed a more formal affirmation" *agreement **"he did remember to bow again, in light agreement" *appeasement **"the undertone of appeasement indicating that he understood he was treading on the goodwill of another by merely appearing in front of him in an untimely way" *appreciation **"appreciation" **"appreciation"Trade Secret, ch 16 *approval **"approval" **"a very credible bow of approval" **"Approval-of-the-Student"Ghost Ship ch 31 *Balance, declaration that one is seeking **"bowed once more... as one seeking Balance"Dragon in Exile, ch 11 *congratulation **"swept a bow of congratulation"Scout's Progress, ch 12 *contrition **"a simple bow of contrition"Balance of Trade, Day 106, SY 1118 *declaration of dedication **"declaration of absolute dedication to the project at hand" *delight in seeing a paramour **"delight in seeing a paramour" *dismissal **"bowing slightly in dismissal"Alliance of Equals, ch 14 *duty required **"bow of duty required"Misfits *duty, parting from one called by **"the slight inclination of the upper body that Padi insisted was polite and necessary when parting from someone whom duty called"Ghost Ship ch 32 *esteem **"the bow of affectionate esteem"Balance of Trade, Day 189, SY 1118 **"the bow of honored esteem""Pilot of Korval"Local Custom, ch 10''Conflict of Honors'', ch 37 **"the bow of affection and esteem"Carpe Diem, ch 6 **"affection and honored esteem" **"Esteem for a Master" *farewell **"farewell"I Dare, ch 57 *"from one who is honored to be permitted to act for a master of the art"I Dare, ch 37 *fuller information forthcoming **"bowed slightly, indicating fuller information forthcoming"Plan B, ch 4 *granting permission **"The hall master inclined his head, granting her permission" **"Er Thom bowed slightly, granting permission to wonder"Local Custom, ch 1 **"inclined his head slightly--courteous permission to continue"I Dare, ch 57 **"permission to admit error"Skyblaze *gratitude **"he bowed his gratitude" **"He bowed gratitude and affection" **"Gratitude for service well-given"I Dare, ch 50 **"Gratitude Toward the Guest" (as might be used after the guest has offered a gift) **"She bowed, as one who as been granted a great boon."Mouse and Dragon, ch 17 **"She bowed gratitude to the house."Mouse and Dragon, ch 28 **"bow of gratitude""Changeling" **"bowed gratitude"Code of Honor **"bowed as one grateful for a kindness"Necessity's Child, ch 9 **"bowed as one grateful for instruction"Necessity's Child, ch 12 *greeting **"greeting to one long missed" **"bow of greeting"Scout's Progress, ch 14 **"bowed greeting"Mouse and Dragon, ch 2 *honor **"bowed full honor" **"bowed in full honor"Necessity's Child, ch 36 **"bowed to Villy's honor"Dragon in Exile, ch 16 *honor to the aged **"honor to the aged" *honor to the captain **"honor to the captain"Ghost Ship, ch 8 **"bowed, precisely, to the captain's honor"Alliance of Equals, ch 10 ** closely resembles 'honor to the delm', with the difference that it is not so deep nor held so long''The Gathering Edge'', ch 26 *honor to the delm **"bow to the delm's honor"Local Custom, ch 34''I Dare'', ch 31''I Dare'', ch 57 **"respect for the delm"Local Custom, ch 39''Scout's Progress'', ch 34 **"honor-to-the-delm"Mouse and Dragon, ch 32 **"honor to the delm"I Dare, ch 12''Code of Honor'' **"bowed, gracefully, and with the proper hand expression: honor to the delm"Dragon in Exile, ch 23 **the bow is held for six heartbeats''The Gathering Edge'', ch 26 *honor to a delm not one's own **"returning his bow with one of respect to a delm not one's own" **"bowed, all correct and very High House: Honor to a delm not one's own"I Dare, ch 28 **"honor-to-the-delm-of-a-clan-not-one's-own''Dragon in Exile'', ch 23 **"honor to a delm not one's own"Dragon in Exile, ch 33 *honor to an elder **"honor to an elder"Trade Secret, ch 18 *honor to the foster parent of one's child **"bowed honor for his son's foster-father"Local Custom, ch 12 *honor to a lord not one's own **"Master tel'Ondor bowed, low and extravagant, Honor to a Lord Not One's Own" *honor to a master **"bowed to the master's honor"Alliance of Equals, ch 3 *honor to a master trader **"honor due to a master of trade with many years experience" *honor to one's mother **"bowed to his mother's honor"Necessity's Child, ch 11 *honor to one providing the Clan with a child **"Honor to One Providing a Clan-Child" *honor to the owner **"bowed honor to the owner" (of the ship he was being invited aboard) *honor to a pilot **"bowed to the pilot's honor"Dragon Ship, ch 17''Dragon in Exile'', ch 28 *honor to the savior of one's life **"he bowed, deeply, giving all honor to one who had saved his life""The Space at Tinsori Light" *honor to a teacher **"honor to the teacher" **"bowed as one of her students might bow to her: Respect and honor to the instructor"Scout's Progress, ch 19 **"respect to an instructor" **"respect to the teacher"Necessity's Child, ch 22 *honor to a trust-holder **"honor to the trust-holder"I Dare, ch 31 *honor to the wise **"honor to the wise" **"a bow of extreme irony, reading the hand motions, a bow to one most wise"Trade Secret, ch 26 *imparting news **"bowed formally, as one imparting news of kin"Mouse and Dragon, ch 3 **"bow of one who brings news of a death in the House" **"bowed gently, as the bearer of unfortunate news"Alliance of Equals, ch 26 *information, offering **"bowed as one offering information"Ghost Ship ch 26 **"offer of information"The Rifle's First Wife *instruction, offering **"bow of direct instruction"Misfits **"Cousin instructing cousin" *instruction, requesting **"bow requesting instruction from kin" *instruction, receiving **"bow of one instructed to instructor" *introduction **"bowed with precision, right palm flat against her chest"Balance of Trade, Day 34, SY 1118 **"swept a bow of introduction" **"bow of introduction"Carpe Diem, ch 68''Dragon in Exile'', ch 16''Due Diligence'', ch 6 **"bowed in the mode of introduction"I Dare, ch 28''I Dare'', ch 49 **"She bowed, hand over heart." **"plain bow of introduction"Mouse and Dragon, ch 13 **"a completely unadorned bow of introduction" **"He lay his hand over his heart in a formal gesture." **"bowed very slightly, fingers over heart"Carpe Diem, ch 11 **"bowed crisply, hand over heart"Plan B, ch 4 **"bow of introduction, between equals"Dragon in Exile, ch 32 **A variant of the bow exists that is just an inclination of the head, used when, for instance, one's arms a full of something that might be dropped and damaged in the course of a full bow.Local Custom, ch 5 *invitation **"She bowed a polite invitation"Trade Secret, ch 2 **"bowed an invitation"Dragon in Exile, ch 16 *joint endeavor **"bow of joint endeavor" *joy **"swept the bow of greeting the other had shown him, supplemented with the gesture that meant 'joy'" *joy of seeing a comrade **"joy of seeing a comrade" *"no, thank you"Roving Gambler *obedience **"obedience"Plan B, ch 15 **"obedience to a master" **"obedience to an elder"Balance of Trade, Day 107, SY 1118 **"acquiescence to the Delm's Word"; "Mode required that a petitioner accept the Delm's Word with a bow. Daav did so, forehead brushing knees" **"obedience to the Master Trader's word" **"a bow of absolute obedience" **"Willing Obedience to the Delm" *offer to act as second in a duel **"volunteered his services as his duel second with a quick bow" *offering a suggestion for consideration **"bow for a mother's consideration"Fledgling, ch 20 *orders received **"The mechanic bowed, indicating understanding of her orders."Local Custom, ch 16 *"pleasure at making acquaintance"Plan B, ch 4 *"prepared to press for his own necessities and those of his employer"Moon on the Hills *promising an accurate account **"bowed slightly, promising an accurate account of a problematic situation"Misfits *rebuttal **"Pen Rel bowed an intricate rebuttal." *regret **"bow of deep regret"Due Diligence, ch 5 **"bowed regret, tinged with sorrow"Neogenesis, ch 20 "Surebleak" part II *relinquishing a task **"bow of a colleague relinquishing activity to an equal"Misfits *request **"bow of respectful request to equals"Misfits *requesting assurance **"He bowed a bow requesting assurance" *requesting calm **"request for calm"Roving Gambler *request to agree to dignity **"request to agree to dignity"Roving Gambler *requesting elucidation **"bow requesting elucidation" *requesting forgiveness **"There are six ways to ask forgiveness--six different postures, six different phrases, and six different bows--and none of the six is what a Terran would call an apology."Plan B, ch 2 **"bow of apology"Scout's Progress, ch 29 **"a request for forgiveness" **"a bow requesting forgiveness of a comrade" *request to speak **"the bow was a quick, clean request to speak"Dragon in Exile, ch 16 *respect **"respect to an elder" **"respect to the position" **"respect well-earned" **"Still grinning, she bowed respect to the device and its motto"Local Custom, ch 15 **"The bow he accorded her was of respect." **"bowing respect" **"She bowed a simple bow of respect to the group of them" **"Respect to Scholarship" **"Her class rose as one student and bowed respect."Scout's Progress, ch 3 **"bowed as one of her students might bow to her: Respect and honor to the instructor"Scout's Progress, ch 19 **"respect to an instructor" **"fond respect"Plan B, ch 4 **"bow of profound respect"I Dare, ch 11 **"respect to a master"I Dare, ch 21 **"bowed low - excessive respect for one far exceeding the bower's humble estate"Misfits **"respect for the elders" (used when hearing of a respected elder's death)Saltation, ch 38 **"respect to the teacher"Necessity's Child, ch 22 *service, accepting (e.g. from a shop attendant) **"bowed as one who was pleased to accept service"Dragon in Exile, ch 11 *sorrow **"a bow of sorrow" **"bowed regret, tinged with sorrow"Neogenesis, ch 20 "Surebleak" part II *submission **"submission" *thanks **"Jethri bowed his thanks" **"bowed his thanks" **"a pretty bow of thanks, and of acceptance" **"student to mentor, thankful for advice" **"thanks for the quiet correction of a social infelicity" **"bowing thanks" **"bowed thanks" **"thanks to a master"Skyblaze **"a wordless formal thanks"The Rifle's First Wife *bow to the victor **"to the victor" **"vanquished to victor"Alliance of Equals, ch 1 *welcome **"a bow of civil welcome"Trade Secret, ch 12 **"welcome" **"welcome to an event equal" **"welcome to a favored acquaintance" **"a civil welcome to the House"Kin Ties **"welcome between equals"Roving Gambler *will expressed and understood **"the bow of will expressed and understood" *bow to the wronged **"to the wronged" *yes **"bowed a simple yes"Moon on the Hills *"a rapid multifaceted bow, which read out in short as by the Delm's order, a respectful reply to a supplicant welcome to the house and its comforts"The Rifle's First Wife *"pleased acknowledgment of the presence of a previously known trusted equal ... with an added fillip that might have been congratulations on attaining a ... dream?"Dragon Ship, ch 25 *"respect-to-the-master-from-a-former-student-willing-yet-to-learn"Dragon Ship, ch 25 *"companions-joyfully-reunited-away-from-home ... trying to cram in a sense of much owed, too"Dragon Ship, ch 25 *"dancing on the companion theme, but adding to it the sense of revered friend and leader"Dragon Ship, ch 25 *"A simple bow of comrades then from him, with a hand flourish at the end that emphasized a Balance due her"Dragon Ship, ch 25 *"adding a concise and elegant gesture which acknowledged also a pillow-friend"Dragon Ship, ch 33 (Of related interest: Ch 24 of Crystal Soldier includes descriptions of two pre-Liaden bows, one meaning "I owe you" and the other "It is my pleasure to be of service".) Liaden hand gestures May be seen alone or augmenting a bow. *acceptance **"the flourish which brought his acceptance close to that of accepting a comrade's necessity"Misfits *acknowledgment **"moved a hand in acknowledgement of truth spoken"Carpe Diem, ch 23 **"moved a hand in acknowledgment" (of a lesson)I Dare, ch 4 *asking for information **"moving both hands in the formal gesture of asking" *asking for permission to speak **"Asking permission with a flicker of fingers" *dedication to duty **"a movement of the hand indicating both irony and dedication to duty"I Dare, ch 31 *esteem **"a particularly low bow, augmented by the hand-sign for 'greatest esteem'" *go ahead **"moved his hand in the 'sure, go ahead' gesture"Balance of Trade, Day 125, SY 1118 **"He moved his free hand in the gesture that meant 'go on'."Balance of Trade, Day 165, SY 1118 *gratitude **"another soft, buoyant bow, slightly deeper and augmented with the hand-sign for gratitude" **"She returned the bow, augmenting it with a hand-gesture conveying gratitude to the instructor" *greeting kin **"the hand-gesture one used toward newly-met kin"Plan B, ch 4 *interest **"moving his hand in an expression of interest"Balance of Trade, Day 177, SY 1118 *introduction **"bowed with precision, right palm flat against her chest"Balance of Trade, Day 34, SY 1118 **"She bowed, hand over heart." **"He lay his hand over his heart in a formal gesture." **"bowed very slightly, fingers over heart"Carpe Diem, ch 11 **"bowed crisply, hand over heart"Plan B, ch 4 *in this together **"a taste of "in this line together" with that motion of his hand" *irony **"a movement of the hand indicating both irony and dedication to duty"I Dare, ch 31 *kin (augmenting a more general bow) **"guest-to-host, augmented with the hand-sign between kin" *necessity **"his free hand describing the Liaden bow-sign for necessity"Saltation, ch 24 *offering service **"the stylized hand-sign that offered instant, willing, and unquestioning service"Plan B, ch 4 *peace (a request) **"fingers smoothing the air in the gesture that roughly meant 'peace'" **"gestured peace"Conflict of Honors, ch 34 **"He raised a hand, signifying peace."I Dare, ch 41 *requesting a favor **"He gave her full measure in the bow, made the sign of an equal requesting favor with his unladen hand."Plan B, ch 15 *regret **"The hall master ... showed his hands, palm up, in a gesture meaning, vaguely, 'alas'." **"turning his palms up mock despair"Balance of Trade, Day 168, SY 1118 **"he moved a shoulder in regret" *release **"hand, palm up, in the gesture of release"I Dare, ch 30 *respect **"with a hand flourish indicating profound respect"Conflict of Honors, ch 27 *service offered **"turning his hand palm up in the gesture that meant, roughly, 'service'" *understanding **"a light bow, all but buoyant; with the easy move of the left hand that signaled understanding" *welcome **"moving her hand in the gesture of welcome"I Dare, ch 24 Liaden modes of speech The Liaden language comes in several varieties. High Liaden is for formal and public occasions; Low Liaden is used between kin and loved ones. There is also "the children's language",Ghost Ship, ch 40 about which we know only that it exists, but we can speculate that perhaps it's for children too young to be able to grasp the shades of melant'i that are essential to speaking the adult forms. *"the highest possible dialect; that used to address strangers or those barely acknowledged as kin""A Day at the Races" *"the dialect of Ultimate Authority"Carpe Diem, ch 68/"the mode of Ultimate Authority"I Dare, ch 55 *ultimate authority to rankless person *"mode of Authority" (which interestingly includes the capacity to say "please")Dragon in Exile, ch 33 *addressing a delm not one's own''Scout's Progress'', ch 5''Scout's Progress'', ch 26 *addressing a guest of the House *addressing one not of one's Clan (only used by delms?) *addressing a stranger **"the mid-mode reserved for strangers whose menlant'i is yet unclear"Plan B, ch 4 **"Stranger to the House"Hidden Resources *announcement''I Dare'', ch 13 *between adults''Local Custom'', ch 22''Scout's Progress'', ch 11''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 9''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 11''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 16 *between adult siblings''Local Custom'', ch 23 *authority to petitioner (High Liaden)Neogenesis, ch 20 "Surebleak" part V (see also delm to petitioner) *between business associates"Intelligent Design"Alliance of Equals, ch 26 *between comrades ("almost friendly"Plan B, ch 4)Local Custom, ch 26''Local Custom'', ch 28''Scout's Progress'', ch 4''Scout's Progress'', ch 18''Scout's Progress'', ch 30''Scout's Progress'', ch 35''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 19''Plan B'', ch 21''Plan B'', ch 35''I Dare'', ch 6''I Dare'', ch 16''Necessity's Child'', ch 21''Dragon Ship'', ch 12''Dragon Ship'', ch 34''Dragon Ship'', ch 38''Dragon in Exile'', ch 31''Dragon in Exile'', ch 34''Alliance of Equals'', ch 33 *between equals''Plan B'', ch 4''I Dare'', ch 12''I Dare'', ch 28 *between equal adults ("about as friendly as the High Tongue got")Local Custom, ch 21 *between friends (Low Tongue)Conflict of Honors, ch 9 *between intimates''I Dare'', ch 30''Dragon Ship'', ch 30 *between kin"Heirloom"I Dare, ch 31''I Dare'', ch 51 *between long-term allies *between lovers''I Dare'', ch 31 *between nonkin ("very cool") *between pilots ("approached the Low Tongue")Mouse and Dragon, ch 18 *between strangers *between traders *mode of acceptance *adult to person of rank *child of the House to an elder''Necessity's Child'', ch 12 *clanmember to delm''I Dare'', ch 7''Code of Honor'Necessity's Child'', ch 12 *the Command mode''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 10''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 20''Conflict of Honors'', ch 49''Carpe Diem'', ch 50''I Dare'', ch 7''I Dare'', ch 11''I Dare'', ch 51 (which includes varieties such as Delm to Clanmember and Thodelm to Linemember) *delm to clanmember (high tongue)Local Custom, ch 2''Ghost Ship'', ch 40''Necessity's Child'', ch 12 (a High Command mode, not used for conversation) *delm to guest of the House (high tongue)Neogenesis, ch 20 "Surebleak" part II *delm to petitioners ("high High Liaden, and not a bit of warmth in it")Neogenesis, ch 20 "Surebleak" part II (see also authority to petitioner) *delm to subordinate line *Delm's Mode (the mode in which a delm Sees a new clan member)Mouse and Dragon, ch 36 *doorkeeper (to visitor of yet-unknown melant'i) (High Tongue)Dragon in Exile, ch 5 *elder crew to younger *elder kin to junior *elder sibling to child *elder sibling to younger *elder to youngling of a different Clan''Conflict of Honors'', ch 38 *elder to youth (high tongue)Dragon in Exile, ch 32 *employer to employee''I Dare'', ch 24 (or, per Miri, "boss to hired hand"I Dare, ch 5) *mode of expert *mode of formal morning greeting to those not of one's clan''Dragon in Exile'', ch 1 *greater to lesser''Necessity's Child'', ch 31 *guest to host *host to guest *"as one informed to the uninformed"Dragon in Exile, ch 32 *mode of introduction''Balance of Trade'', Day 161, SY 1118 *junior to senior *lesser to greater *lord instructing oathsworn''Conflict of Honors'', ch 12 *lord to servant''Ghost Ship'', ch 8 *Master to Junior *Master to Master''I Dare'', ch 10 *meeting the kin of kin''I Dare'', ch 7 *mercantile''Balance of Trade'', Day 140, SY 1118''Dragon in Exile'', ch 32 *oathbound to lord''I Dare'', ch 13 *oathholder to oathbound''I Dare'', ch 34 *obedience to the delm''Code of Honor'' *Outsider''Plan B'', ch 21 *parent to child *pilot to passenger / captain to passenger''Dragon in Exile'', ch 33 *ranking person to lesser''Dragon Ship'', ch 17 (High Tongue)Dragon Ship, ch 17 *mode of respect to the delm (from a clanmember)Scout's Progress, ch 2 *senior to junior''Conflict of Honors'', ch 20''Plan B'', ch 4 *servant to lord **"mode used by the most junior servant to the ultimate authority"Plan B, ch 4 *student to teacher / student to instructor''Necessity's Child'', ch 34 *subordinate line to the delm *superior to inferior''Local Custom'', ch 35''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 8''I Dare'', ch 7 *superior to low hire *teacher to student / instructor to student''Dragon in Exile'', ch 33 / Mode of Instruction''Scout's Progress'', ch 1''Scout's Progress'', ch 37 *"a soothing subtle mode used by family and servants in dealing with children" *student to honored instructor''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 4 *thodelm to hireling''Conflict of Honors'', ch 45 *thodelm to linemember (a High Command mode, not used for conversation) *transgressor to delm''I Dare'', ch 56 *visitor to Child of the House *visitor to the house''Dragon in Exile'', ch 5 *younger to elder''Code of Honor'Necessity's Child'', ch 9 *No discernible mode - one that cannot be determined, usually because the speaker is in a very sorry state or is an non-proficient speaker **"halting and modeless" (due to lack of proficiency''I Dare'', ch 6) **"which mode was a bit difficult to determine at this volume"I Dare, ch 7 **"she repeated, so flatly as to be entirely modeless"I Dare, ch 24 **"the mode was uncertain"Necessity's Child, ch 12 References